


The Shepherd Records

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, all hitting on their bird mom, and ull never kno, au for each chapter unless stated otherwise, awkward situations ft awkward boys, bird mom is very confused, im trash what do u expect, in fact time and universe are relative meanings, manaketes and naughty sexy times, meaning they could be flirting in space in 3000 ad, yes there's a manakete robin here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively a collection of drabbles of any and all pairings between the Shepherds that may include a strong bias for Chrom and Male Robin because I'm kind of disgusting that way</p><p>Ratings and warnings vary with chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And this is why you don't have your head in the clouds

The Shepherd Records

 

**Title: And this is why you don't have your head in the clouds**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairing : Chrom/M!Robin**

**Warnings: None**

 

 

He should...really learn to look where he’s going.

This thought drifts through Chrom’s mind as he finally thinks to close his mouth and duck behind the tree closest to him. 

He’s still staring though. 

 

...He should. Probably look away. Probably.

...

 

He’s still not looking away. 

He can still see him there. 

 

Robin, in the clear blue lake, bare of armor under the blindingly bright sunlight. 

 

 _Wasn’t it supposed to be the fall season?_ Is the thought in the still barely-functional parts of his mind. 

But like this, under the clear skies, he can see everything. 

 

The nape of his neck. His shoulders. The curve of his back. 

 

He’s just about close enough that he can almost see the tiny drops of water there. Dripping from his chin, clustering near his scars. 

And he shudders as Robin chooses that moment to sigh softly, ruffling through his hair with one hand. His movements seeming to slow just then, savoring the feel of the cool water in this heat. 

Hands roaming over his skin, over his neck and shoulders. His face tilted dangerously towards the direction where Chrom’s standing, but Chrom could _not_ find it in himself to move. 

 

A thumb brushing Robin’s lips, a faraway, dazed look in his eyes. It was familiar, a gaze that Chrom had seen before. 

  
But away from the others, from the cover of tension and war, it seems...different. 

For some reason, he thinks that Robin’s skin looks...really soft to the touch.

For some reason, Chrom tastes the salt of sweat on the roof of his mouth.

 

And in the back of his mind, something seems to stir. 

 

His heart stutters. 

 

It’s at this point that Robin’s gaze starts to wander again...and he finally meets Chrom’s gaze. 

And the both of them freeze up immediately. 

  
Like that, they stare at each other for a long, awkward time before Robin manages to croak out, “U-uh. Chrom?” 

That seems to rouse a reaction out of him, “Yes?! Uh wait, no! I mean what, I mean...Oh Gods, I’m sor-!!”

Interrupted when he trips over a root or something and falls flat on his face. Sumia would be impressed. 

“...! Chrom?!” 

 

“Ow.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Chrom manages. 

 

“Uh. Are you sure? Do I um...need to come over there?” 

“No!” Chrom says, much too forcefully. Enough for Robin to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Or, at least Chrom thinks he did. He’s...trying not to look. 

 

“I’m fine.” Chrom says finally. 

“...Were you looking for me?” Robin asks. Chrom can hear the splashing of water now and suppresses the urge to gulp audibly. 

There’s a surprising lack of resolution in keeping his eyes closed. 

 

...And for some reason, the image of the very naked Robin seemed to have been burned into his brain. 

“Chrom?” 

 

Chrom opens his eyes on reflex then and sees that Robin seems to have put his pants back on. He tries not to think about how disappointed he is. 

Although, his torso is still quite bare. 

And...damp.

 

...He’s suddenly very close now. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Robin asks. He’s trying very hard not to laugh now, extending a hand towards him. 

Chrom manages to take his hand and Robin pulls him to his feet. “Th-thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Robin says with a grin, “...Though maybe next time, you should probably watch where you’re going.”

“Mmh?” 

“I’m sure the girls won’t exactly be so understanding if you, uh, came across them like this.” 

“Oh.” And Chrom blushes on cue, “Uh, r-right. That would be bad, yep.” 

 

At this point, he realizes that he’s still holding Robin’s hand. 

 

“Your hand’s cold.” 

“Oh. I’ve been in there for awhile, I think.” Robin says, looking a bit sheepish, “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s nice.” 

 

Why did he say that. That was...a really stupid-sounding sentence.

 

“Nice...” Robin repeats. The smile on his face has died down now and his cheeks...are bright red. “Th-thanks. I think.” 

Chrom finally manages to let his hand go. A strange expression crosses Robin’s face then, before it’s replaced with a normal, cheerful one. 

  
“...I’ll be coming in a bit. After I put my shirt on.” 

  
“Right. Uh. Yep.” Chrom says, “I’ll, um, just be going now.” 

“I’ll come with you. One second.”

 

“Uh no, it’s fine and...you’re already dressed. Okay.” 

“Yes.” Robin says with another grin. The lopsided, easy kind that makes him look younger than he actually is. Or seems. 

His hair is still damp. 

 

He walks past Chrom and Chrom swears that he smells something sweet. 

 

“You’re not coming?”

“...Yeah.” Chrom says as he resolves not to think about this entire exchange and what just happened. In a desperate attempt to preserve his sanity from trying not to think about the _feelings_ he had for his best friend. 

...

Oh, Naga, this was going to take awhile. 


	2. In which the Shepherds need better Shepherding and Robin is eternally confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is good title
> 
> Summary: Lon'qu and Chrom fight for the birb boy's affections and Robin is eternally confused like the title implies

The Shepherd Records

 

Title: In which the Shepherds need better Shepherding and Robin is eternally confused

Pairing: Chrom/M!Robin, Lon'qu/M!Robin

 

Robin had never thought that he would hate swords as much as he did right now. 

 

Maybe not hate. Hate was the wrong word for it? Too strong, maybe. Didn't fit what he was feeling. Whatever he was feeling was closer to rrritation and dread than anything.

...Dread. Over swords. 

A motionless, pointy object that he used practically everyday.

 

 _...This is stupid._ Robin thinks with a sigh as he makes for the entrance. And smacks face-first into the tent flap. 

He might be a bit more sleepier than he realized. 

And after valiantly composing his thoughts into something more cohesive, he then remembers why he's 'afraid of swords'. 

 

Oh. 

The revelation occurs to him as he quite literally bumps into the person he remembered he's avoiding. 

 

"Whoa!" 

"...! Robin?"

 

Well, this was awkward. "Uh. Hello, Lon'qu. N...Nice morning, we're having?" 

Lon'qu frowns, "It's afternoon." 

"Oh. Uh. So it is. Huh, it was morning only two hours ago, amazing how the time flies by, doesn't it?" 

 

"It's four in the afternoon. The sun is setting." 

 

It now feels like Minerva's attempting to set his hair on fire again. But on his cheeks instead. 

 

"Wow. I'm sleepier than I thought."

 "You're straining yourself. Like you did yesterday." Lon'qu points out. He's got an eyebrow raised, "I told you, you need rest." 

 

Yesterday?

Unbidden, his cheeks flare up even more and he coughs.

 

Yesterday, Lon'qu had caught him during one of his all-night sessions. And was promptly horrified at how much Robin usually covered. 

Yes, that's it.

 

"I'm used to it, like I said." For emphasis, he unsheathes his sword from his belt and twirls it in his hands. Ending it with a customary stance. 

And he was proud of the fact that he'd only stumbled once. 

 

Lon'qu seemed less than impressed. "This is a war we're fighting in. Not participating in a circus show." 

 

"Aw, but you haven't seen what I could do with a torch yet!" Robin says.

"...What can you do with a torch exactly?" 

"What can't I do with one?" Never mind that the very thought of it would probably send Frederick into a frenzy...

 

"You must read some interesting books." 

"Admittedly." Robin says with a chuckle. This was good. Normal conversation was good. 

 

Until it faltered right there and fell into flat silence. Oh. 

 

"Uh." Is Robin's intelligent addition to the now flat-lined conversation. 

 

Lon'qu clears his throat.

"About yesterday..." He begins and Robin then takes it upon himself to steer the conversation. 

 

"UM", And now where does he go with it? "Swords are super pointy, aren't they?" And then, he falls silent again as the stupidity of his own sentence weighs down on him. 

 

His conversation skills were apparently not the best running on three days of no sleeping. 

 

Lon'qu looks a little bewildered, but continues on regardless. 

"You...clearly remember what I said yesterday, then." 

 

Yesterday. 

A face hidden by dim lighting, a hand on his shoulder. 

Low, hurried, whispered words. So quiet, barely audible against the scratching of the quill.

It was loud enough. 

 

Of course he remembers. 

 

Robin keeps silent as Lon'qu continues, "What I said back then...I realize it can be taken a number of ways." 

"A number of...well..." 

"I meant what I said." 

  
Of that, Robin had no doubt. 

Even now, the look in his eyes. 

 

"In what way?" Robin asks finally. Quietly. 

  
Why did he ask that? 

 

Doesn't he know already?

 

He's half-asleep and his mind is swimming. All kinds of thoughts rush past, and they slip away before he could properly grasp them, like water through his fingers. 

Heart hammering, even though it shouldn't.

 

"Robin, I..."

 

He's drawn out of the tense silence by a stab of pain up his arm.

"Ouch! What-?!"

 

"Robin?"

  
And that word was enough to make his heart stop completely.

Even before he can look around, he knows who that is. 

 

"Chrom?" 

"Robin." Chrom says. There's a strange look on his face, caught between panic and anger. 

  
"Y-yes? What is it?"

 

Chrom's grabbing his hand. It...kind of hurts.

 

"I need you for something. Come on." 

"What? Whoa, wait up!" 

 

Without another word, Chrom drags him away. 

  
There's a strange look on Lon'qu's face, Robin thinks. He's staring after Chrom with disdain. 

 

"Chrom, wait!" 

He's pulled Robin up beside him, he's still walking too fast. His posture rigid, everything about him screamed of urgency. 

 

"Hey!"

"What were you talking about?" Chrom asks. His voice is strained for some reason. Robin almost doesn't even understand the question. 

 

"What...? We were just talking about our training sessions." 

"Training sessions?"

 

"Yeah, Lon'qu's giving me swordsmanship lessons. So I don't need to burn through our tome supply for each battle." 

"Oh." Chrom says. He steps away a bit and looks at Robin, slightly confused, "Oh, I see."

"Why do you ask?"

 

"O-oh, nothing. Nothing. I...probably overreacted. Sorry."

He didn't. 

Even now, he doesn't want to acknowledge it. 

 

"...I think Lucina was looking for you. Didn't you promise to duel with her today?" 

"Oh." Chrom blinks, "Oh! I did!"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" 

 

"I didn't! I...um."

"She's probably off on another dad hunt with Cynthia. We better get back before those two burn down the entire camp. Again." 

"Right." 

 

Even now, he doesn't want to acknowledge it.

The kind of relationship they have between them. What it's become, twisted and wrong. 

Robin sighs. 

 

Those bonds that he loved so much?

They'd started to wrap around his neck. 

 

He heads back towards where Lon'qu was. 

 

And he'd give anything to tear them off. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this got depressin fast im sorry lol
> 
> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> I hate to tell you-Deemo OST  
> One Me, Two Hearts-Divine Gate OP  
> Fairytale-Alexander Rybak


	3. That Dying Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It is. It's bright. The sunlight floods the room with unnatural warmth, and he can just barely see Robin's eyes.
> 
> The storm had dissipated, along with everything that followed.'
> 
> Chrom/M!Robin, feat. mentally traumatized Chrom.

**Title:  That Dying Light**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairing : Chrom/M!Robin**

**Warnings:  Drug warning, unfortunate implications**

 

This morning, he visits him again.

And like usual, he’s seated near the window.

 

That day's beginning rays falling on his face, he doesn't even stir. They illuminate the shadows under his eyes, stark against his pale skin. Just barely hidden under his hair.

 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, he straightens up.

He's smiling already.

 

“Good morning.”

His voice is hoarse, wavery. Lack of sleep.

 

It’s like before.

Chrom exhales.

 

“Morning."

“…It really is a nice day, isn’t it?” Is all that Robin says. He’s still smiling.

 

It is. It's bright. The sunlight floods the room with unnatural warmth, and he can just barely see Robin's eyes.

The storm had dissipated, along with everything that followed.

In the silence of the room, his footsteps are heavy. The clinking of his armor is loud.

 

“I’m back, Robin.”

“Welcome back, Chrom.”  
  
It's just like before. His thumb strokes the dark circles under Robin's eyes.

 

“Haven’t been sleeping well?”

“Ah…not really.”

“The bed’s untouched.”

 

Just barely, he sees Robin's finger twitch.

“I haven’t been too sleepy recently. Force of habit.”

“Not a good habit.”

 

“True.”

 

Robin smiles at him even as he pulls his hand away. 

The damned sunlight in his eyes again.

As it glints off the chains on Robin’s wrists.

 

“Were you staying up and reading again?”

“Yeah. Again, some habits are hard to break.”

“Well, maybe you should be breaking some of them.”

 

Even in the warmth of the sun, his fingers are cold.

“Do you need a blanket or something?”

 

“Not really.”

This is like before.

 

Robin moves a bit to straighten up in his chair. When Chrom stops him, takes his hand in his, he can feel it.

Trembling hands.

“I’m not cold.” He certainly felt it though.

 

This is like before.

Robin was a brave person. For all the fear he’d shown on his face, his eyes were filled with determination; steady and solid. Unwavering.

This is…

 

He can see Robin’s eyes clearly now.

“Chrom?”

 

His wrist, so thin. So breakable in his hand.

"I should get a blanket for you later. The nights are colder than you think."

 

This is like before because Robin always did neglect his health.

This is like before, those nights long ago, those starry nights.

Blood-soaked nights.

 

Robin's wrists are thinner.

Easier to slip through the chains.

 

Cold fingertips on his cheek. 

 

"I'm still here, Chrom."

It's like before. And it's not like before.

 

"I..."

"I'm still here." Robin says. There's more strength in his voice than before.

 

The clink of armour, hard marble on his knees.

A hand to claw at those robes, familiar robes, memories surface and die in his mind.

It's not like before.

 

"Chrom..."

 

It's not like before.

 

_A smile against the dying sun._

_He couldn't take his eyes away from such a tragic sight._

_Grima's shrieking fades from his mind as he sees Robin lift his arm._

 

_His fingers._

 

Cold and in his hand.

 

_They're already crumbling away._

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_He couldn't speak._

 

He hears Robin whisper, "I'm still here, Chrom."

 

_"May we meet again in another life."_

_A heart-wrenching smile as he watches his best friend, his comrade-_

_his-_

 

"Chrom!"

Chrom blinks, stiffens as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Warm breath on his cheek, his ear.

 

This is...

"Robin?"

 

A familiar scent, that he couldn't place. Of warm lands and the sun, even in this dark, dark room.

In the days that he'd stayed here, Robin had never touched him.

He didn't want Robin to touch him.

 

He's close enough for Chrom to see the track-marks on his arms, the glint of the chains. A cruel, bright light.

This is not a dream. Robin is alive.

It's not like before. The year that had passed without him.

 

Not a cruel dream.

Please, not a cruel dream.

 

He claws at those robes. Still not meeting those eyes.

Hesitant hands smoothing his hair, brushing against his cheek.

 

"Chrom."

It's not a dream. Not a nightmare.

He could almost convince himself it's not. It is. It's not.

 

Robin's alive.

Disappeared from his life.

 

He should have never looked for him, never should have found him.

And a voice, slimy, crawling up his spine, his neck.

He can still hear it.

 

Laughter that haunts his deepest dreams.

 

**_If I am going to die, I will take him with me!_ **

 

"Chrom. I'm here."

There's fear in Robin's eyes still.

His hands are cold. Still shaking.

 

The scent of herbs, defiling the memory of his scent.

 

What is this?

"Chrom?"

"What have I done?"

 

When Chrom looks at him, Robin meets his eyes. Finally.

"...Chrom? Are..."

He dares not to breathe.

 

"What did I do to you?"

"Chrom...!"

The scent of herbs. A drug he was forced to remember, as part of his royal training.

The glint of chains.

The broken shell of the man that sat in front of him.

 

"What did I..."

"Chrom, no..."

"I did this...?"

 

His voice. Broken. Shaken.

He takes it all in. That creeping numbness, crawling down his back.

Gods, what did he _do?_

  
That question swims through his mind, dredges up more filthy memories.

 

"No...oh gods..."

"Chrom!"

 

He can see it.

He can see Chrom's eyes.

 

Their light, dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Again.

He grips Chrom's shoulders, his hands feel weak. Useless.

 

He cam almost hear that damned voice whisper in his mind.

 

**_Too late._ **

 

It wasn't Grima's influence.

  
He tells himself that even as he watches the man he knows wither away.

 

"..."

"Chrom?"

"Your hands are cold."

 

"...Yeah, they are."

And he's already lost.

"Robin?"

 

Again, they step on cracked ice and fragile words, carrying words that could spark something far uglier.

He's so tired.

"Robin? What is it?"

 

Chrom himself freezes up as Robin touches him again.

Pulls him into a hug.

"I'm just tired." He says out loud. Chrom isn't hearing this.

 

Because he's not here.

He'd leave Robin all alone, under the feeble pretense of protection. This dark room that isolates him from the world that he fell in love with.

Love.

Protection. In his heart, he probably does believe that.

 

Robin doesn't know anymore.

He doesn't know this man anymore.

 

"Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah."

 

It's about time for him to leave. Like clockwork, he complies.

Tries to.

Before he can move, Robin leans in and kisses him.

 

Just for a bit. Brushing their lips together.

He pulls away, looks away and mumbles a goodbye.

 

Did that get through to him? Maybe not.

Chrom stays there for a little while longer before he does leave.

He can feel it now, that despair. He chuckles, even as he feels his eyes sting.

The door shutting behind him.

 

The only sound for days to come.


	4. This is why you don’t piss off your army’s tactician. [[Chrom/MRobin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested playing footsie under the table, during a meeting and i. um. took it to hell and back
> 
> chrom/mrobin

**Title:** This is why you don’t piss off your army’s tactician.

 **Pairing:** Chrom/mRobin

 **Rating:** M 

 

“Is there something wrong, Lord Chrom?”

 

Chrom rests his face in his hand and groans when he realizes. He has to force himself to look up.

If he doesn’t, what are the consequences? Oh, he could name a few. 

 

He does look up briefly to assure them that he’s fine. And on the other side of the table, his eyes briefly flash over to him. 

Robin’s eyes are still a bit sharper than normal. A strange kind of gleam that Chrom had come to recognize mere days after they’d come to know each other. 

 

His fingers tapping softly against the table, too soft, to slow to gather attention. His eyes flickering towards the people speaking and back to his own notes, ink blots and an uncharacteristically messy scrawl on the page. 

 

This was what happened when Robin was distracted by something. Distracted by something that had caught his interest. 

  
And once it did, he honestly pitied anyone who stands in the way of whatever Robin was compelled to do. 

 

Long story short, Chrom was feeling mighty sorry for himself right now. 

 

He stiffens when he feels that familiar light touch on his knee again. His eyes dart up and he sees Robin stare back at him this time. His expression is blank for the most part. 

 

Until Chrom looks away and sees that smirk from the corner of his eye. Feels it through the thin, silky fabric, swallowing abruptly as it gives way under the man’s insistent touch. 

And herein, one of the downgrades of this particular formal outfit started to show through. It was quite thin around the thigh area and Robin was taking _full_ advantage of that. 

 

Perhaps not yet. Chrom answers an inquiry from one of the others yet again and glances back to see Robin smile at him sweetly. 

Oh _Naga_ , he should have kept his mouth shut.

 

He’s proud of the fact that he barely twitches when he feels Robin’s foot trace a cursory line up his thigh. Barely, just barely touching him over that smooth fabric and it strikes a line of fire under his skin. Makes his heart jolt. His stomach plummet into the fire in his groin. 

 

A hand over his face and a smirk through his fingers. It’s an expression that looks good on Robin, but in these circumstances, Chrom can hardly appreciate it. 

 

It inches ever closer and he tenses. 

Robin’s quite careful about this, and he doubted that he would ever hurt him. But still. 

 

Chrom has to cover his mouth when he finally feels it. 

 

It sinks down to the base and back up, he can feel it press against him. The sense of weight against his flesh, warmth and weight through that same, dangerously thin fabric and he’s reminded of all those other times that he’d felt Robin’s warmth against him. 

 

_Hushed breath and harsh whispers, chapped lips and calloused fingers._

_Wounds on his shoulder that Chrom kisses away, lightning under those eyelids, blush on his shoulder, on his neck that blooms like flowers._

_Close and so far away._

If Chrom had looked up then, he’d have seen the longing in Robin’s eyes. 

 

_The heady scent of sweat and heat and a starving touch. They want to savor it and they don’t._

_Robin tugging insistently at his shirt as they kiss, stealing each other’s breath._

_It wasn’t enough._

It’s not enough. 

 

They peel at each other’s clothes with rapid fervour, their tongues taste sweat and each other, greedy hands mapping the warmth of their bodies. 

It never was enough. 

 

Teeth on the crook on his neck and he feels, hears Robin’s pulse jump, a knee between his legs, the only thing supporting the both of them as he feels Robin’s knees buck, give way, just like his control-

 

“Lord Chrom?” 

“I think all those sleepless nights are catching up with him.” Robin says smoothly. Before Chrom would even blink, he’s by his side, “If I may, seeing as the more important discussions are through with, I’ll take him back to his private chambers.” 

 

“Yes, of course.”

Thank Naga for Robin’s oversized coat. They’re out of the stuffy room in a heartbeat and Chrom’s arms tighten around Robin’s waist. 

 

“Maybe I went too far with my prank back there.” Robin admits. Maybe. 

They’re barely through the door of Chrom’s room before he’s pinned against it, a gasp lost to a hungry mouth and the click of a lock. 

 

Freezing abruptly, only for a few seconds before he chuckles, hands winding through his hair. 

“I do owe you an apology, don’t I?”


	5. Hot/Bittersweet Chocolate [[Gaius/M!Robin]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His back pressed against that warm body, fingers over his mouth.
> 
> The words escape him, but he knows exactly what he wants.
> 
> His lips part, a heated sigh, a soft kiss against those inquisitive fingers.
> 
>  
> 
> "Alright then."

**Title** : Hot/Bittersweet Chocolate [[yes i went there]]

 **Pairing:** Gaius/M!Robin

 **Rating:** T+ for sexy times

 

 

His gauntlets are the first to come off. The sound of fabric, rustling, slowly stirs something in him, even tired as he is.

Gaius kisses the back of his palm, dragging his lips over the tips of his fingertips, a heated sigh on his skin. As Robin’s other hand clumsily pull at his clothes, Gaius’ clothes, a flurry of confusion. Until Gaius pulls at the hand in his grip, into another, another heated kiss.

 

 

“Still rattled, huh?” Gaius murmurs when he pulls away. Robin frowns a bit.

“You would be too if you walked through each battle with thousands of lives in your fingertips.”

 

“Y’know, we appreciate having such a level-headed little tactician.” Gaius says with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes. Oh, Robin knows exactly what kind of appreciation Gaius has in mind. His cheeks flush a bit and he ducks his gaze, focusing on pulling Gaius’ clothes off.  

 

...And now that he thinks of it like that, his fingers stumble a little more.

 

“Calm down, Bubbles.” Gaius says with a snicker. His own hands press up against Robin’s sides, slipping under his cape, “Your face is on fire and your skin feels like it too.”

“I can’t exactly...do that.” Shivers running up his spine as he looks in those eyes, he worries at his lower lip and feels it crack underneath.

“So you want me to help you with that?” Gaius asks, almost nonchalantly. Almost.

 

His fingers are hot on Robin’s skin. 

The sound of a clasp undone and he leans in, leans in to kiss a line up his hand.

 

“...!”

His lips tracing up his slender fingers, the callouses, the cuts on his palm from the swords and on his fingertips from the tomes.  
Fire in his skin and static in the air. He breathes out, somehow, when his lungs ache and there's a slight whimper.

 

Up again on his index finger, a warm red tongue. Gaius smirks a little when he feels the shiver in Robin's body. Tracing it up to the back of his palm, a gentle kiss.

Drawing him close enough for the pause, where he holds him close.

 

Burying his face in Gaius’ hair, his sighs, he closes his eyes.

 

“Your heart.”

“My heart?”

“It’s beating pretty fast.”  He pulls away, but just a little bit, only a little bit. He’s still close enough for Robin to feel his warm breath on his lips, close enough for him to see his eyelashes.

 

“I’m still...tense.” Robin says and he’s stumbling over the words, his excuses.

"That so? I can fix that."  
  


"!! Wha-!!"

 

With an easy tug, he pulled Robin down into his lap.  
  


"Gaius?!"  
  
"Relax."

 

A shiver wracks his body when he feels Gaius' warm breath on his neck. His words melting into his skin, still feverishly hot from the battle.  
  
He's bent his head forward, easy for Gaius to kiss the nape of his neck. To pull his shirt aside until his shoulder was bare, pulling it aside for room for his hands to move in.

 

"...Khh!"

An embarrassing whimper, he clutches at his shirt, Gaius kisses a line up his neck, tracing over his heartbeats.  
Red flushing the tips of his ears, warm breath tracing the cartilage.

 

"No..."  
  
  
"You want me to stop?"

 

Gaius pulls his shirt up fully, exposing his skin to the heated air. A teasing finger tracing down the middle of his body, all the way down to his pants.  
  
"...No..."

 

"No?"  
  
His back pressed against that warm body, fingers over his mouth.

The words escape him, but he knows exactly what he wants.

His lips part, a heated sigh, a soft kiss against those inquisitive fingers.

 

"Alright then."  
  


He feels his jacket slide off just a little as his head tilts up, into the awaiting kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Ancient Rose-Shuu  
> Usurahi Shinjuu-Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu OP  
> One Me, Two Hearts-Divine Gate OP  
> I'm Everywhere-TechnoAXE  
> Stray Sheep-Catherine OST  
> Signs Of Love-Persona 4 OST  
> Key Plus Words-Persona 4 OP2  
> Bigby's Apartment-The Wolf Among us OST


End file.
